The Constant-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 4, Episode 5: The Constant-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act One Sayid, Desmond and Frank Lapidus are on their way to the freighter. Faraday strongly cautioned Lapidus to follow the same bearing they used to reach the island. (Desmond looks at the photo of him and Penny) Penny is the love of Desmond's life. The photo was taken just before they broke up. (The helicopter ride becomes turbulent) In "One of Us" in Season 3, Ethan told Juliet that the trip to the island can be intense and the last leg is always a little bumpy. (Desmond suddenly finds himself back the army) You may have noticed the absence of the familiar "whoosh" sound effect. That is because this is not a flashback but rather, Desmond is time traveling. Desmond is at basic training of the Royal Scots Regiment at Camp Millar in Glascow, Scotland. Desmond enlisted in the Army soon after he broke up with Penny. Act Two (Faraday: "Your perception of how long your friends have been gone, is not necessarily how long they've been gone.") Faraday learned that time on the island works differently, by launching a small rocket from the freighter to the island. It carried a clock synchronized to his watch but it arrived displaying a time 31 minutes off. The Royal Scots Army training scenes were filmed at the Hawaii National Guard's Diamond Head garrison. (Desmond: "I left.") Desmond "left" to another time once before when he survived the massive explosion of the Swan station, also known as the hatch in "Flashes Before Your Eyes" in Season 3. The freighter is actually a 150-foot supply ship. Its real name is the Kahala. Act Three (Sayid surveys the ship) These scenes were filmed a few miles off the Oahu coast. The ship docked at Barbers Point just west of Pearl Harbor. This ship used to transport supplies to islands and science research stations within the Hawaiian Archipelago. (Faraday: "Has Desmond recently been exposed to high levels or radiation or electromagnetism?") Desmond was exposed to large amounts of electromagnetic radiation following the massive explosion in the Swan station. Faraday shares a name with Michael Faraday another physicist and the inventor of electromagnetic induction. There is a real Camp Millar in Svalbard an archipelago far north in the Arctic Circle. In Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials trilogy Svalbard is a gateway to parallel universes. Act Four (Faraday, to Desmond: "Tell me to set the device to 2.342.") 2.342 corresponds to some of the numbers Hurley used to win the lottery. His winning numbers were 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42. Those same numbers were entered into the computer in the Swan Station. Desmond's name was inspired by David Hume an 18th century Scottish philosopher and early advocate of determinism. (Faraday uses the light beam on Eloise) The purple light radiating on Eloise parallels the purple light that filled the sky after Desmond turned the fail-safe key in the Swan DHARMA station. Faraday's effort to "unstick Eloise in time" is an homage to Kurt Vonnegut's Billy Pilgrim, hero of Slaughterhouse-Five a man who was "unstuck in time." One of the equations on the chalkboard is the Kerr metric equation which some scientist believe implies the existence of time travel. Act Five Faraday's chalkboard includes physicist Enrico Fermi's error in the fine structure constant as depicted in a famous photo. (Minkowski: "Looks like you guys have a friend on this boat.") Ben told Locke he has a spy on the freighter. (The journal of the Black Rock's first mate is up for auction) The Black Rock is the same ship that is landlocked on the island. (Auctioneer: "The contents of this journal not known to anyone outside the family of the seller, Tovard Hanso.") Tovard Hanso is a distant relative of Magnus Hanso, captain of the Black Rock. (Journal sold to Charles Widmore) This is Charles Widmore a wealthy industrialist and Penny's father. He denied Desmond his approval to marry Penny. Widmore believes Desmond is a coward. And, as revealed in "Live Together, Die Alone" Widmore will attempt to bribe Desmond to stay away from Penny. (Sayid says he can fix the communication device) Before Sayid became a torturer for the Iraqi Republican Guard he was a military communications officer. Act Six note: There is only one pop-up after the final commercial break Penny lives in the Chelsea area of London at 423 Cheyne Walk. Others who have lived on Cheyne Walk include author Henry James and Mick Jagger. Category:Season 4